A Fiend Named Charlotte
by Morgan 'Shii' Goat
Summary: Charlotte. The sound of her name makes her blood boil. But Vendetta has a new, special plan cooked up in her mind. Problem is, will she be able to do it? -*Pointless* Prologue- up! Rated for future content. May or may not contain minor VendettaxCharlotte.


**Disclaimer**: The characters and setting for this _Making Fiends _fanwork belong to all of its rightful owners, including the Nicktoons studio and Amy Winfrey. The only part of this story I own is just that: the story itself.

* * * * *

In the outskirts of the gray and dilapidated town of Clamburg, there stood a black, Gothic-style mansion, leaving a long shadow over the buildings below. This is metaphorical, of course, for even this house, towering as it is, could not leave behind such a long shadow. Rather, it represents the power that the mansion's owner has over the entire town. The owner of whom we speak is a little green-skinned girl who goes by the name of Vendetta.

But how could an innocent child have so much control over an entire place of residence, even one as small as Clamburg? I mean, if she as much attempts to overthrow the local government, her chances of succeeding would be slim to none, for the law or the people would simply overpower her. Yet, even with power in numbers, there was one thing that the townspeople are afraid of: the girl had an army of her own, one entirely of monstrous creatures, known to her and others as simply "fiends". With this army, she threatened, injured, and nearly destroyed the town; not a single person was brave enough to confront her and her fiends. With her cold heart and a mixture of grape punch and other things, Vendetta and the fiends ruled over what became her life-sized interactive ant farm.

Everything changed, however, when Charlotte came to town. A blue-skinned girl with curly hair and the cutest and stupidest smile had proven to be a worthy opponent of Vendetta, as the vicious green girl tried to eradicate her numerous times, only to end in defeat. No, Charlotte did not use any weapons or violence, but rather, her cheerful and rather oblivious attitude had caused her to befriend or unintentionally destroy the beasts and made the tyrant's heart churn with torment and anger. In addition, Vendetta's control over Clamburg had gradually weakened.

_But no more_, Vendetta's thoughts cried out one night as she wrote furiously in her journal—itself a living fiend with sharp fangs along the side opposite of its spine. _I will get rid of her, once and for all, even if it means having to kill her!_

Despite her courage for using such malignant words, her hand trembled as she wrote down the last two words. What could be holding her back? Rage towards the girl? Fear of yet another downfall? Or concern over the burden of a death to someone so familiar to her?

Abruptly, she slammed the journal shut and threw it aside. _Stop being such a scaredy-cat, Vendetta! The moment you show fear is the moment you become weak and submissive._

_Submissive..._ Out of the many words that she loathed—happiness, peace, love, and the like—that very word she feared the most. It reminded her of the corruption that happened every day in life, whether she saw it on television or lived through the experience herself. Even worse, it reminded her of her sister, whom, conveniently, shared the same name as her greatest nemesis.

"What am I doing, thinking of her out of nowhere?" she muttered to herself as she turned off the desk lamp.

For a girl named Vendetta, to form tears is a sign of weakness, even—and especially—when others, human or fiend, might be watching.

* * * * *

**Author's Note**: I know this breaks away from canon in some parts, but while I love the show, I dislike the thought of being restricted to a black-and-white concept of "this girl's evil, the other one's good", so I tried to flesh out the character(s) a bit more than is or should be done for an innocuous show. In the end, this is simply for my own enjoyment, so whether or not you like this is none of my business (though, admittedly, it does feel nice to have others enjoy what I create). ^_^


End file.
